The adventure
by grandlordPuBa
Summary: this is short but oh well. this is about my version about what i think RWBY season 4 will be like. thanks for reading this!
1. Chapter 1

-I felt a warm hand caress me

-"It's all gonna be okay."

-It was nora.

-"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" I said, "I LOVED HER, AT FIRST I THOUGHT I LOVED WIESS BUT IT WAS HER ALL ALONG!"

-"Hey, it's okay i understand, the person i have loved for a long time still hasn't noticed"

Said calmly by Ren

-"oooOOOOOOOOoooo is that PANCAKES, GIMME GIMME GIMME" Nora desperately wailed.

-"CALM DOWN!, RUBY…" Ren gave a scold to Nora, she scoffed, "I have those cookies for you, Jaune take as many pancakes as you need."

Although Ruby was plowing into her giant pile of chocolate-chip cookies I couldn't eat.

-"Naw thanks Nora you can have mine." I said with pure certainty

-"Are you sure, none now means that Nora will try to eat all of your future ones?" Ren asked.

I gave him a thumbs up

-"All righty then, Noooorrrraaaa are you going to eat all of these, I mean there are 10 for you, 10 for me, and 10 for Jaune, but now you have 20, so _**do you think you can handle these?**_ "

-"JUST GIMME THEM ALREADY GEEZZ!" whined Nora

He tossed them to Nora along with a bottle of syrup and she _**DEVOURED**_ them in a matter of _seconds_.

-"OH MY _DUST_ Ren these cookies are _**GOD**_ like" mumbled Ruby with a empty plate and a full mouth.

-"Thanks Ruby that's actually my favorite kind of cookie so I make a lot for Nora and I… wait Nora why are you silent?"

I looked over, she wasn't there. I hear explosions.

She walks back covered in blood.

-"Sorry about that i saw a Ursa while you guys were talking about cookies." She explained.

They were glad to see me. _Was Ren though? I mean we had our differences but he would never want to see me die._

-"Thanks for the pancakes Ren" i giggled.

 _He laughed._

-"Of course Nora I would do anything for you." _He said anything_ _ **anything**_ _what does this mean? Does he like me? Damn I wish I knew. I mean I have liked him since i saw him at preschool._ My face feels _**hot**_ am.. Am I _**blushing?**_

There is an awkward silence.

-"Well i say we get this journey on the road." I say to break up the quietness that engulfed us. As we walked down the path i looked over at Ruby and asked her "Hey Ruby what do you think about Ren?"

-"He is pretty cool. Why do you ask?" She responded

My face feels hot, _am i_ _ **blushing**_ _again?_

\- "I….I think he is kinda cute." I whisper into her ear.

-"If you want him go ahead. The only person I'm after is Wiess especially since Jaune is over her." Ruby gossips back.

I'm happy now.

-"HEY REN!" She yells.

-"WHAT RUBY?" He asks.

-"NORA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She screams back "you got this" she whispers.

I go back there passing by ruby on the way back. _Should i ask her out now? I have liked her since preschool but i don't know if she feels the same way?_

-"NORA DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A PICNIC WITH ME" I blurt out. _**CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE!**_

-" _ **FINALLY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK THAT!**_ " She responds.

-"Soooooooooooooooooooooo is that a yes?" I say hopefully.

-"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

-"We should make camp here for the night." Said Jaune "Ren start making our dinner, Nora set up the tent and sleeping arrangements, Ruby you're with me we will set out for firewood. Ready? START!"

I reach into my pack to find my cooking gear when I felt something cloth. I pull it out. It's _**Lingerie**_. "Property of Nora Valkyree"

-"NOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed

-"ooooohhhhhh dust… I may have switched our packs while we were leaving our last camp….. _Sorry…_ " she responds

We switch packs and I set up my cooking station. I pull out my pan and i see a note "meet me in the left tent tonight at 12:00 love, _**Nora**_ " oh my _**DUST**_ is it what I think it is. Well that would explain the lingerie, or was that just for sleeping?

-"Thanks Ren this is absolutely AMAZING" said Ruby with a full mouth.

-"You're quite welcome Ruby." I respond.

Time passes… it's time. I go into the tent and I see Nora laying sexualy. Candles are lit and there is rose petals on the floor.

-"Are you ready?" She asks.

-"I...I can't do this." I say. I'm crying now.

-"Ren if you are not ready that's ok. I was doing this because I thought that's what you wanted." She says soothingly. I'm on the floor now with my head in her lap. Just laying there as she strokes my hair.

-"Remember when I put this in?" She chuckled. She was talking about my pink streak.

-"Wasn't that back at signal when you invited me over to a sleepover and you played 'hair salon' and what you thought was shampoo was actually hair dye. Luckily you only did it to that one section. That moment right then is the exact moment I fell in love with you." I responded.

-"You only realized it then i loved you since the moment i laid eyes on you. I was thinking to myself 'who is that tall mysterious boy.' I just wanted to kiss you right then and there but my mom and dad were there and I didn't want to embarrass myself." She said quickly.

I look up. There is sunlight. _**WAIT SUNLIGHT THAT MEANS I HAVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT!**_

-"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask sweetly as i begin to stand up.

-"Pancakes." She responds.

* * *

There is a smell wafting through the tent walls. Is …. Is that waffles? I sit up. Ren, Nora, and Jaune's sleeping bags are empty. I walk out.

-"Morning sleepy head! Ren made us all waffles!" Greeted Nora.

-"So, I was thinking… what if we go to get Wiess. I mean she hates her company but she is just stuck there. Who's with me?!" I yell. Everyone raises their hand.

-"Welp let's get on with this operation Reunite White Rose say AYE" i tell them.

-"I'm in." Said nora

-"Why not. This could be ….. Fun i guess" responded Jaune

-"let's go" said Ren energetically.

-"You guys make me sad…. No one said aye." I told them all.


End file.
